The Newest Chapter in My Life
by YazzYMania
Summary: Alana Jay had always wanted to be a WWE Diva, since her uncle was the one and only Paul Levesque. Now that she's a diva life has changed so much. How will it end? Rated T for language.


**Ok so this is my first fan fiction, my good friend Issy proof read it so I'd like to thank her x)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the chracters except for Alana~Jay and Jay x)**

Well I believe it was a Sunday morning when I got the phone call that would change my life.  
"Hello? Is this Alana~Jay?" Asked the familiar voice.  
"Why yes it is....but you can call me A~Jay."I told him.  
"Well, I was given the honor to call up my niece and welcome her to the WWE!"Hunter exclaimed from the other end.  
"You're kidding right? Are you lying again?"I asked with caution.  
"Nope A~Jay, you are now on the RAW roster as a new WWE Diva. Your first show is tomorrow."He told her.  
"Let's hope I don't screw up on national television."I mumbled before saying bye and hanging up.

Well where to begin? I guess I should start on my views of life and stuff but the basic plot:  
I'm 19, a brunette and love life.  
Now on to the complicated details.  
My name is Alana~Jay Yassy Levesque, I am 19 years of age. I'm told I'm the type of girl that could make anyone smile.  
I do gymnastics, act and dance. I've never actually tried singing my life is too busy for it.  
I've been an extra on a few shows and I adore reading. I have an amazing best friend named Jay who's supported me through everything.  
I'm entering the WWE as Alana~Jay Hemsley to fit in with my uncle, the one and only "Hunter Hemsley" or triple H or Paul Leveque.  
I remember the first days I'd gone to go live with him.  
They were interesting....but I cherished those moments.  
But my favorite memory was where I met Shawn.....It always made me smile thinking about it.  
*******************************************Flashback*  
It was my 13th birthday. I was visiting Uncle Hunter since Raw was in town.

"So you must be the famous Alana."He said coming towards me as I watched a Divas match un-entertained.  
"Alana~Jay"I corrected him.  
"So you do, do that....I owe him twenty bucks."He said with a sigh.  
"Owe who twenty bucks?"I asked him curiously.  
"Oh your uncle,"He told me.  
"Everyone always loses to Uncle Hunter in bets."I told him.  
"I figured that."He said with a small smile.  
I smiled back.  
"So I take it you like wrestling."He said noticing how I had a ton of books on some of the superstars on the table.  
"Yup, some day I'm gonna be a diva."I told him with another smile.  
He smiled wider. I always had that affect on people. My smile could make anyone smile.  
"One day you will be, and I'll be there on the sidelines cheering you on."  
"Is that a promise?"I asked.  
"It is."  
"Good."I said with another smile.  
"There you are!"Hunter said picking me up and hugging me.  
"Here I am."I said with a smile.  
*****************************************End Flashback*  
I smiled thinking about how I actually got in and slept peacefully that night.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I woke up at 6 am and took a shower. I had to be out of my ratty apartment by 7 and I still had to get dressed.  
I moved out of Hunter's house when I was 18 and have been living on my own.  
I picked up my light brown auburn hair in a ponytail and threw on a black v-neck, jeans and ballet flats. My green eyes shined as I walked into the stadium.  
Walking through those doors was like the first day of high school. Everyone looked.....I knew a few people from the OVW and that was it.  
I really didn't visit uncle Hunter while I was growing up it was always, SCHOOL SCHOOL SCHOOL SCHOOL SCHOOL. So if I did visit it was only like once a year.  
"Hey, you're Alana~Jay." Kelly-Kelly said hugging me.  
"Hunter has said soooo much about you." She giggled.  
I smiled but I couldn't help but feel that someone was watching me.  
I shrugged off the feeling and smiled.  
"So I hear your first match is against Maryse, which if you ask me, is kind of unfair you need to take on one of the other Diva's."  
"I think I can kick her French-Canadian butt."I told her with a laugh.  
"You're amazingly brave."She said with a smile before I gave her a wave goodbye.  
"A~JAY!!!!"I heard as I walked towards the Diva's locker room.  
"UNCLE HUNTER!!"I exclaimed rushing over and hugging him.  
"How's my A~Jay?"He asked.  
"Fine and dandy."I giggled.  
"You ready for your first match?"He asked.  
"Yup."Is what came out before I could think.

"The next match is a singles match. Introducing first from Nashua, New Hampshire Aaaaaalana~JAY."Lilian introduced stepping back as the theme music started.  
All eyes on me in the center of the ring, just like a circus.  
When I crack that whip everybody gon' trip just like a circus.  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me show me what you can do everybody let go we can make a dance floor Just like a circus.  
"And her opponent, from Quebec, Canada and the Diva's Champion......Marryseee."  
Pourqoui?

I gulped.....Really? Maryse? One of the most dominant Diva's on Raw.....Maybe Kelly-Kelly is right,  
This was sooo not fair.  
It was an intense 15 minute match but after my signature move and a clothes line the match was over.  
One thing was for sure though....This would be one hell of a ride.

**Review pleaaasseee**


End file.
